I've Got You Under My Skin/Transcript
OPENING SCENE At Tara’s funeral, everyone gathers around the casket and cries. After the service, most of the guests leave along with the Whittemore's. IRIS: What a tragedy. MITCHELL: Yeah- Mitchell quickly notices Donovan’s silence. MITCHELL: Are you okay? IRIS: I’ll meet you in the car. MITCHELL: Okay. Iris leaves towards the car. DONOVAN: I’m fine. MITCHELL: I know you liked her. DONOVAN: I told you, I don’t want to talk about it! MITCHELL: Okay, but I’m here for you, if you want to talk. Mitchell and Donovan hug and Donovan leaves as Mitchell notices Rafael standing behind a tree and begins to walk towards him when Nathan approaches him. NATHAN: Hey Whittemore! MITCHELL: Are you seriously wanting to pick a fight at your sister’s funeral- NATHAN: No! No! Not that... I just wanted to thank you for coming. Nathan hugs Mitchell. MITCHELL: Oh-kay... NATHAN (whispers): And I wanted to let you know, I’m on to you and I will find out your secret. Nathan walks away from him and Mitchell turns around to notice Rafael is missing and looks worried. (INTRO) SCENE 1 Mitchell is writing in his journal. MITCHELL (V.O.): So... A week has passed since Tara’s funeral and there hasn’t been any murder since then... But that hasn’t stopped the Sheriff and Donovan from trying to find the killer... Donovan and Sheriff Williams appear in an office searching over papers. MITCHELL (V.O.): The worst part is... Donovan’s already lost so much, and things only keep pushing him to the edge... Donovan appears in his living room and is drinking a bottle of bourbon and smashes it against the wall. MITCHELL (V.O.): In other news, Julian has moved out of the house and has started living with Brock... Julian and Brock appear in Brock’s bedroom playing video games. MITCHELL (V.O.): He should stay out of the drama... It’s for the best. Mitchell appears walking in school and walks past Nathan. MITCHELL (V.O.): But my biggest threat... Nathan. In Ursula’s classroom... URSULA: What do you mean, Nathan Hale might know what we are? MITCHELL: I didn’t tell him anything but I forgot to mention that Patience and the Sisters blackmailed me to get my bullies on their hitlist or else I would continue suffering the hex... I didn’t do anything... They took what I assumed was going to be a prank too far. URSULA: (sigh) Oh my- What have I done to deserve this!? MITCHELL: Maybe I should go to Bree with this- URSULA: No! We can handle it ourselves... We just need a few ingredients for a memory wiping spell. SCENE 2 The school bell rings and everyone starts going to class as Mitchell makes it out of one and is found by Cece. CECE: Hey Mitch! MITCHELL: Hey Ce- CECE: Tie or no tie? MITCHELL: Um... no tie?... What’s this for? CECE: The founder’s party is tonight and you’re coming with me... duh! MITCHELL: Oh, I’ am? CECE: Please!... I bought a dress for this event when I thought Nate was taking me... Turns out we’re done, indefinitely. MITCHELL: (sigh) Okay... CECE: Thank you! Thank you! Cece hugs Mitchell and they both walk to class together. CECE: Besides, you would have been invited to come anyway... Being a Whittemore and your grandmother’s duties as the town council’s treasurer. MITCHELL: Wow! You know a lot about this town? CECE: Just a few things here and there... when you live in a town this small, you grow up hearing stories... And I occasionally sneak into my dad’s study through copies of the town’s original archives. Besides, you should know about this, being it’s kinda your family’s legacy. MITCHELL: Sad to say it’s technically not... Being, I was raised in California since the age of ten. CECE: You were still born here though right? MITCHELL: Yeah... but I forgot to mention I was adopted so technically I’m not a Whittemore. CECE: Oh! Not by blood... I guess not. MITCEHLL: So, anyways... What else do you know about the Whittemore family history? CECE: Well... during the 1800s, the Whittemores were one of this town’s original founding families... and your ancestor was a hunter, helping supply the town with food. MITCHELL: Oh... cool! MITCHELL (V.O.): Turns out I still don’t feel like I’ve gotten all the answers about my family’s history... And I know for a fact, my grandmother is still hiding secrets from me. CECE: So, I’ll be at yours at 6pm? MITCHELL: Sure! Cece hugs Mitchell and leaves as Nathan watches from a distance. SCENE 3 At lunch, Julian walks past Hayley who is sitting on her own, and walks back towards her. JULIAN: Are you okay? Hayley appears fixated on her tomato soup. JULIAN: Hayley? HAYLEY: Oh-uh! Hey. Julian sits across from her. JULIAN: Are you okay? HAYLEY: Does this soup look like blood to you? JULIAN: Um- HAYLEY: Sorry, I’ve just not been getting enough sleep since... JULIAN: Yeah. HAYLEY: So anyways, how are you? We haven’t talked since middle school. JULIAN: (sarcastically) Has it really been that long? HAYLEY: Hey, don’t mock... Look, I know I’ve been a shitty friend but It's just all this high school crap... JULIAN: Last I checked, your sitting here on your own without your best friends... Speaking off, are you still talking to Cece? HAYLEY: We still talk... But that doesn’t mean I care enough to listen. JULIAN: (laughs) Fair enough. HAYLEY: And since I'm rebelling against my master... I guess my window is open to rebuild friendships. JULIAN: Oh? HAYLEY: Yeah, so there’s this founder’s party tonight... I know, it’s kinda lame but I was wondering if you would like to be my date? JULIAN: Oh... yeah sure. Mitchell, Gladys and Brock walk over and sit next to them. BROCK: Since when did Barbie join us? JULIAN: Oh... uh, we’re friends again. MITCHELL: And I think Cece thinks we’re best friends. HAYLEY: Oh, do tell? MITCHELL: She asked me to be her date to the founder’s party... And I accepted. HAYLEY: Typical Cece... Isn’t it obvious? She’s trying to make Nathan jealous. JULIAN: Well, me and Hayley will be attending the founder’s party together... so maybe we can go as a double date? BROCK: So, what am I going to do tonight? HAYLEY: Maybe you and Gladys could go? Brock looks over at Gladys. BROCK: Well, can we? GLADYS: Oh... Uh! Sure. HAYLEY: I guess that makes this a triple date. SCENE 4 At the Ravenscroft Mortuary, Ursula puts a potion in to her handbag when Bree walks in. BREE: What are you doing in here? URSULA: Are we keeping tabs on me? Bree puts earrings on while looking in a mirror. BREE: If you were just honest with me, I wouldn’t have to be suspicious with you. URSULA: I assume Eric’s taking you to the founder’s party? BREE: Yes!... And I assume you're going stag? Ursula smiles and hands Bree her handbag over to her. URSULA: Well, have fun! Bree takes her handbag and leaves. Meanwhile, Rafael walks into his room and sees Santiago looking at his suit. RAFAEL: What are you doing in here? SANTIAGO: You going to the Founder’s party? RAFAEL: Yeah... Why? SANTIAGO: Well, I insist I come with you. RAFAEL: Why? SANTIAGO: Because A) I’m bored B) I suspect that the town council know about us hence our little hunter’s attack in the woods. RAFAEL: How do you know it’s the town council? SANTIAGO: Oh, please... It’s always the town council. RAFAEL: I don’t know if you should come. SANTIAGO: Why? RAFAEL: Because where you go there will be a dead body... And if there are hunters out there, we can’t give them ammo to blame more deaths on us. SANTIAGO: Please! I promise I will be on my best behavior! RAFAEL: (sigh) SANTIAGO: Just think about... Santiago walks towards the door. SANTIAGO: Better find my good suit. Rafael walks over to his drawer and pulls out a syringe. SCENE 5 At the Founder’s party, Nathan and Vivien greet people at the door. NATHAN: I can’t believe you didn’t cancel this. VIVIEN: I forgot... Now I have an excuse to get drunk and it won’t be sad. Nathan storms inside the house and Monique approaches Vivien. MONIQUE: Vivien, I’m so sorry for your lose. VIVIEN: Thank you, Monique. Meanwhile Mitchell, Cece, Julian, Brock, Hayley and Gladys enter the mansion. BROCK: Wow! This house is huge. GLADYS: Should we go exploring?... I hear some rooms have family artefacts for people in the town to look at. BROCK: Sure! Brock and Gladys leave. JULIAN: Should we explore too? HAYLEY: Eh! Sure. Cece pulls Hayley to the side. CECE: You're not actually into that creep, are you? HAYLEY: Cece... I should mention this but I don’t care what you think. Hayley leaves with Julian, leaving Cece in shock. MITCHELL: You okay? CECE: You know what... No! Mitchell grabs two champagne glasses from the table. MITCHELL: You wanna talk about it? CECE: Okay... But make sure my dad doesn’t see us. Cece looks over to Donovan who is talking with Iris, and leaves with Mitchell. Donovan looks up and sees Cece leave with Mitchell. DONOVAN: Why is Cece Williams with Mitchell? IRIS: She’s his date... Get over it! Just be glad that it ended before her father found out... That relationship would only end in disaster. DONOVAN: You’re right... So, which one of these family artefacts are ours? Nathan is standing above them on the staircase, listening. SHERIFF WILLIAMS: Iris, can we talk? IRIS: Sure... Donovan leaves and Iris and Harvey have a conversation. IRIS: What seems to be the problem, Sheriff. SHERIFF WILLIAMS: This founder’s meeting... Are you prepared? IRIS: Always... But I have ran into an issue. SHERIFF WILLIAMS: Oh? IRIS: Yeah... That artefact that the council is pressing me for, I can’t find. SHERIFF WILLIAMS: Well, we can’t be sure it’s them just yet. IRIS: Do you really think the vampires have returned to Shadow Falls? The scene transitions to Mitchell and Cece talking in the garden. MITCHELL: So, what’s got you bothered? CECE: Everything!... Jackson, school, Hayley, cheer squad… my mom. MITCHELL: You’ve never mentioned your mother. CECE: Before the Summer, my mom started seeing stuff, like crazy things, impossible things... And my dad had to send her away to a rehabilitation clinic in Sweeden. MITCHELL: What kind of stuff did she see? CECE: You’re going to think it’s insane. MITCHELL: Trust me, I’ve seen my fair share of “insane” ...especially in this town. CECE: She saw visions... of the death of my twin brother... I know it’s insane now that I say it out loud but looking back on it, now it doesn’t seem so crazy now. Mitchell appears shocked. SCENE 6 At night, Bree is looking at the artefacts when Mitchell appears over to her. MITCHELL: Hey... Bree! Who are you here with? BREE: Eric Blackwell. MITCHELL: Oh... Do you know where Ursula is? BREE: We’re not exactly on friendly terms so no... Why? MITCHELL: Oh, it’s nothing. BREE: Mitchell, wait!... Tell me, what Ursula is up to? MITCHELL: Um... Meanwhile, Ursula is at the bar texting Mitchell: “Where are you?” Nathan walks over. NATHAN: Ah! Found the booze. Ursula turns around. URSULA: You’re underage, Nathan Hale. NATHAN: Wow! Miss Ravenscroft... you look- URSULA: I know; amazing. Back at the artefacts room... BREE: Mitchell! Tell me what you know? MITCHELL: Okay... fine! Ursula is planning on erasing Nathan Hale’s mind from his attack with Patience and the Sisters. Eric begins to walk over and Mitchell leaves. BREE: Mitchell... Wait! ERIC: So... have you traded me in for a younger model already? BREE: Ew... no! ERIC: Then why are you talking with one of my students? BREE: He’s my nephew. Meanwhile, on the dance floor Julian and Hayley are dancing. HAYLEY: Why do you dance like that? JULIAN: Like what? Hayley shrugs her shoulders and turns around, tripping into Santiago’s arms. HAYLEY: What the- SANTIAGO: Watch your step. Hayley looks up, and quickly jumps back. HAYLEY: Wow! I’m sorry... You look familiar? SANTIAGO: Hmm... I don’t think we met before. Meanwhile, Ursula takes Nathan to a deserted room and closes the door but not before looking around. SCENE 7 Continuing at the party, Mitchell is looking for Ursula at the bar and begins texting her: “Where are you!?” He bumps into Rafael. MITCHELL: Oh!... Hey Rafael. RAFAEL: Oh, hey... Mitchell. MITCHELL: Who are you here with? RAFAEL: I was with my brother but I lost him. MITCHELL: Oh, how about I help you find him. Meanwhile, in a closed off room with security guards the town council are having a meeting including Vivien, Iris, and Sheriff Williams. VIVIEN: Thank you everyone for coming as we’re now in darker times. COUNCIL MEMBER #1: This is about the attack on our children, isn’t it? VIVIEN: (sigh) Shadow Falls has faced a familiar instance during 1864. Everyone looks around, confused. VIVIEN: There are vampires in this town. Everyone starts whispering. COUNCIL MEMBER #2: Vampires? Mayor Hale.. I think- IRIS: It’s true... Think why you can’t catch the suspect? SHERIFF WILLIAMS: Because we don’t have the resources to deal with vampires... At least not without the Whittemore device which is what our ancestors used to defeat these beasts. IRIS: It’s true... It’s in the Whittemore journals. VIVIEN: Speaking of which... Iris, do you have the device with you? IRIS: Unfortunately, I’m unable to obtain... In fact, I find it rather hard to find it... My husband’s ancestors weren’t exactly the best drawers. It’s shown on the other side of the wall that Santiago is listening. SANTIAGO: Hmm... Meanwhile, Mitchell and Rafael are walking through the artefacts room. MITCHELL: So, what does your brother look like? RAFAEL: Um... Brown hair, green eyes... Evil. MITCHELL: Oh, you're not close? RAFAEL: Something like that? Rafael attempts to use his super hearing and hears Santiago talking to Hayley. SANTIAGO: Come over here! HAYLEY: Why? SANTIAGO: I have a secret to tell you- RAFAEL: Uh, Mitchell! I have to go... to the bathroom. Rafael quickly exits. MITCHELL: Uh- Oh-kay. Mitchell looks down at a newspaper from 1960 with a man that looks exactly like Rafael in the frame. JULIAN: Mitchell! Do you know where Hayley is? MITCHELL: Everyone’s losing someone at this party! Meanwhile, Ursula is pouring a potion in Nathan’s drink and mixes it. She then walks over and gives him it. URSULA: Don’t look so exited it... It’s not booze and I'm still your teacher after all. Nathan takes a sip. NATHAN: I know... But- Suddenly, Nathan falls back asleep and Ursula gets up off the chair and walks behind it, placing her hands on his head and begin chanting a spell. URSULA: Mind clear of all thought, Nathan Hale you will forget what you know about Mitchell... Anything you think you may know, just ignore... Your paranoia is taking it’s toll... Bubble, bubble toil and trouble... Let this poor soul forget what they think they know about Mitchell Whittemore. SCENE 8 Cece is sitting on steps where Donovan appears behind her, but before he can avoid her, she quickly notices him. CECE: Hey. DONOVAN: Oh... hey. Donovan walks over and sits next to Cece. DONOVAN: Where’s my brother? CECE: Oh, I guess he ditched me... Wouldn’t have worked out anyway. DONOVAN: Why’s that? CECE: Because, I’m not over you. DONOVAN: (sigh) Cece, look! It would never have worked out between us. CECE: I guess you’re right... Do you hate me? DONOVAN: What!? No... Why would I hate you? CECE: Because I ruined things between you and Tara... Not to mention Nathan already hates me. DONOVAN: I could never hate you... And as for Nathan, he’s a fool for not realizing how amazing you actually are. CECE: Well, I did cheat on him... with you. So, I don’t blame him... I can be a bitch, sometimes. DONOVAN: How about I get you home? CECE: Great! Meanwhile, Ursula is continuing her mind erasing spell on Nathan. URSULA: ... Let this poor soul forget what they think they know about Mitchell Whittemore. Bree rushes inside. BREE: What in nature’s name are you doing to that boy!? Ursula snaps out of the spell. URSULA: (sigh) Get out of here, Brianna! BREE: Is this what you and Mitchell are up to? URSULA: I’m guessing he told you? BREE: After I wrestled it out of him. URSULA: Well... Get out of here!... The spell is almost complete, and as soon as Nathan wakes up, he’ll forget about the witchy going-ons in this town. BREE: Have you ever done a mind erasing spell in your life? URSULA: (laughs) So, this is it? You think I’m an incompetent witch because I don’t share your ability to see the future? BREE: What? No! URSULA: Don’t bullshit me, sissy! I wasn’t born yesterday. Nathan’s eyes begin to twitch. BREE: Um, Ursula. Bree points at Nathan as he wakes up and looks around as it appears that Ursula and Bree have teleported out of the room. Meanwhile, Rafael runs over to Santiago who has Hayley. RAFAEL: What are you doing? SANTIAGO: Well, I thought I would have fun. RAFAEL: Let her go! SANTIAGO: Make me! Santiago then snaps Hayley’s neck, before Rafael can get to her in time. RAFAEL: Why? SANTIAGO: I told you, brother... It was for me to know and for you to- Rafael then jumps over to Santiago and uses the syringe that he brought with him earlier, stabbing Santiago in the neck. SANTIAGO: What the- Santiago is then knocked on to the ground, as Rafael looks worried on what to do next. FINAL SCENE Winter is sleeping in her bed when she hears a smashing noise and jumps up. WINTER: (screams) Who’s there?... I will hurt you! She gets out of bed and makes a gesture with her hands, turning every candle in the room on fire. She picks up a candle and walks downstairs, to see a crow has smashed into the window and has died. WINTER: Oh dear- She places the candle on the ground next to the dead bird, and picks it up. WINTER: Poor little guy- An orange mist glows around Winter’s hands. WINTER: What the- She drops the crow on the ground, where its eyes suddenly open wide and it flies over to a book case. WINTER: Oh my God!... Did I do that?... Did I bring you back from the dead? (END) Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts (Trinity) Category:Season 1 (Trinity)